Haunted Houses
by Orienter
Summary: C'est la rentrée au lycée et Hermione n'a qu'une seule pensée en tête : c'est enfin la dernière ! Sauf qu'elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer qu'une histoire de maison hantée viendrait si rapidement chambouler ce qu'elle avait espéré être une formalité... surtout lorsqu'un certain Malfoy s'en mêle. Muggles AU. [Secret Santa pour Flower-on-a-box] [Collectif No Name]


**N/A:** Ceci est mon Secret Santa pour Flower-on-a-box, écrit dans le cadre du Collectif NO NAME ! Tu avais demandé de l'humour et du Dramione, j'espère donc que ce texte te plaira, même si ce n'est que le premier chapitre !

Sincèrement,

Ton Secret Santa

* * *

Hermione avait souvent des journées de merde. Elle savait que c'était là le principe du lycée - des années qui n'apprenaient pas grand-chose, remplies de gens qui pensaient n'avoir rien à apprendre. Pourtant, ce mercredi de rentrée avait de quoi faire cauchemarder.

Les parents de sa meilleure amie, Luna, avaient déménagé sur la côte durant l'été, embarquant avec eux leur fille. Sa mère à elle, probablement perturbée par le fait que sa fille unique ne lui ait jamais fait de crise d'adolescence à base de rébellion inutile – trop années 80 pour Hermione – avait décidé de faire sa propre crise d'adolescence et avait quitté son emploi pour désormais occuper ses journées par du yoga du rire, en attendant de réussir à retrouver un sens à sa vie à travers son travail. Evidemment, ni Hermione ni son père ne riaient face à cette nouvelle.

Cerise sur le gâteau, Hermione avait, durant l'été, découvert le gouffre sans fond que pouvait être une remise en cause personnelle. Persuadée depuis son plus jeune âge qu'elle voulait être avocate et rendre le monde meilleur, il avait été temps pour elle d'aligner ses rêves avec la réalité du monde et de parvenir à la conclusion que des études de droit n'allaient certainement pas la rendre heureuse.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa classe avec la sensation désagréable qui résultait de l'absence de Luna à ses côtés, l'ultime raison qui faisait de cette journée une journée aussi définitivement pourrie l'interpella :

« - Alors, Granger, même ta seule amie ne te supporte plus ? »

Il y avait beaucoup de choses à dire sur Draco Malfoy.

Pour commencer, il n'aurait rien eu à faire dans une école publique si son père n'avait pas été pris dans un scandale de corruption au Parlement trois ans auparavant – scandale qui l'avait ruiné et qui, par conséquent, lui avait fait perdre de quoi excuser l'immense complexe de supériorité qui accompagnait tous les membres de sa famille. Cette dernière constatation n'avait apparemment jamais été intériorisée par son fils unique, qui continuait de regarder le monde avec la condescendance d'un Etonien qu'il ne serait certainement jamais. Mais surtout, s'il n'avait pas été cruellement insupportable au point de le rendre haïssable, elle aurait été persuadée que l'obsession qu'il avait pour elle n'était que la somme de fantasmes refoulés, agrémenté d'une touche d'attraction qu'il était incapable d'exprimer autrement.

« - Ta gueule. »

Elle avait arrêté de trouver des réparties intelligentes aux apostrophes mesquines qu'il lui lançait dans les couloirs depuis deux ans et demi – et la fameuse récré où elle était arrivée au bout de sa patience et de son savoir-vivre et qu'elle avait fini par balancer un ample coup de pied entre ses jambes. Bien que peu sportive, elle avait particulièrement bien calibré sa frappe et avait réussi à s'acheter une paix bien méritée (ainsi que l'estime de l'ensemble du corps étudiant).

Pour considérer le bon côté des choses, se dit-elle en s'asseyant au fond de la classe, c'était la dernière année durant laquelle elle aurait à prétendre qu'elle n'était pas plus intelligente que ses professeurs. Avec un tout petit peu de chance.

* * *

Elle n'eut pas de chance. Pas même un jour entier.

L'enchaînement commença avec un mot qui circulait dans la salle. Hermione trouvait ça ridicule qu'à l'ère des smartphones certains s'entêtent encore à faire circuler des mots que les profs pouvaient attraper. Mais d'autres considéraient que certaines traditions ne devaient jamais se perdre. Il allait sans dire qu'elle trouvait ces derniers particulièrement stupides.

Lorsque le mot lui parvint, un enchaînement de noms était déjà marqué dessus. En haut, en lettres majuscules et en stylo vert, était écrit :

 _DEFI DE RENTREE : PASSER UNE NUIT ENTIERE DANS LA MAISON HANTEE_.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle fit passer le mot à la personne la plus proche, sans ajouter son propre nom.

« Tu ne viens pas au défi, Hermione ? »

Neville la regardait avec ses grands yeux et du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt dix que personne n'avait vu venir. Avec encore quelques années, il serait même bientôt particulièrement agréable au regard, Hermione n'en doutait pas. Elle se sentait parfois mal de faire des commentaires (même silencieux) sur le physique de quelqu'un, sachant qu'elle avait pâti pendant des années de ses cheveux bordéliques et de ses dents trop en avant.

« Bien sûr que non, Neville. Tu me connais. »

Ils étaient dans la queue de la cantine et Hermione regrettait déjà de ne pas s'être préparée quelque chose à manger elle-même.

« Luna aurait beaucoup aimé ce défi pourtant. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait voulu que tu viennes. »

« Que je _vienne_? Ne me dit pas que tu y vas Neville ? »

Il eut l'air un peu pataud soudain, comme un animal pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

« Allez, ça va être drôle. »

« Nous n'avons pas la même définition de ce qu'est l'humour, clairement. » Lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Concentrée qu'elle était à choisir entre des brocolis et des épinards en accompagnement, elle ne le vit pas lever les yeux au ciel, dans un geste qu'il lui avait clairement acquis à cause à force de la fréquenter.

« Tu ne vas pas passer ta dernière année ici à te plaindre dans ton coin, quand même ? »

Elle lâcha un rire sardonique pour seule réponse, que Neville interpréta (à juste titre) comme un _« pourquoi pas ? »_.

* * *

En TP de physique, l'après-midi même, elle était en binôme avec Parvati, qui était aussi peu concentrée qu'habituellement (à savoir pas du tout).

« Tu ne viens pas au défi, Hermione ? » Lui demanda-t-elle une fois la feuille de TP distribuée et l'ensemble des ingrédients réunis sur leur table.

Hermione était alors à la recherche active d'une pipette 5mL, énervée de n'en avoir une que de 10mL sous la main. Ils en auraient besoin pour conclure les questions supplémentaires de la partie II.

« Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi j'irais ? »

« Luna adorerait ce genre de choses, elle t'y aurait certainement emmenée. »

Hermione inspira un bon coup en se concentrant sur la dilution de nitrate de sodium. D'un coup, diluer du sel dans de l'eau semblait avoir acquis des qualités prodigieuses de fascination.

* * *

Ce soir-là, en rentrant chez elle juste à temps pour trouver sa mère en train de préparer le dîner et son père encore au cabinet, elle reçut un message de Luna, qui finit d'achever sa journée :

 _Tu ne vas pas au défi, Hermione ?_

* * *

La maison était à l'angle des rues Elmstone et Shottendane, dans le quartier de Fulham. Sa façade en briques rouges arborait huit fenêtres réparties par paires sur trois étages et un rez-de-chaussée. Tous les rideaux y étaient tirés en permanence, tout le temps, toute l'année.

La maison, en soit, n'avait rien de particulier – les livreurs qui passaient par là de temps à autre pour distribuer frigidaire, meubles IKEA et autres assortiments ménagers aux résidents n'auraient jamais pensé à la regarder, voire même à noter son existence. Après tout, personne ne s'y était jamais fait livrer d'étagères Knoxhult® ou d'abat-jour Hektar®.

Et pour cause, personne ne vivait dans cette maison. Et personne n'y avait vécu depuis très longtemps. Les derniers occupants, ceux dont le nom figuraient encore sur la boîte aux lettres, avaient été les Winicott. Vingt ans et l'étiquette n'avait jamais été enlevée. Passé la première année, puis la deuxième, puis la troisième... plus personne n'avait vraiment à cœur de l'enlever désormais.

La voisine avait demandé un jour si la maison n'était pas à vendre. C'était bizarre, quand même, ces Winnicots, partis en vacances, jamais revenus. Deux filles disparues. Une histoire qui faisait peur aux enfants, les ramenaient vite à la maison le soir. Mais une histoire pas assez ancienne pour que tous, dans la rue, aient oublié qu'il y avait bien eu une famille qui avait bel et bien vécu dans la maison en briques rouges qui faisait l'angle et avait huit fenêtres sur sa façade.

* * *

Hermione, traînant les pieds, arriva face à la fameuse maison alors qu'un groupe était déjà formé devant. Ne trouvant aucun moyen de se défiler sans passer pour une idiote elle avança vers eux. Accueillie par quelques hochements de tête, ce fut surtout Malfoy qui trouva le moyen de lui faire remarquer :

« - Tiens, que nous vaut l'honneur de la présence de Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout ? »

Elle l'ignora après un coup d'oeil assassin auquel il répondit d'un sourire narquois. Elle haïssait ce sourire narquois. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que même après ce qu'elle lui avait fait et l'humiliation publique qu'elle lui avait fait subir, il osait encore tenter de la provoquer. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas arguer en faveur de la thèse selon laquelle Draco Malfoy avait assez de neurones pour lui permettre de mener une réflexion quelconque. C'aurait été trop demandé, elle le savait bien.

Une fois que le groupe des inscrits fut au complet, les différents groupes du défi furent tirer au sort. Elle priait pour finir avec Neuville, au mieux, ou bien avec une autre personne qu'elle connaissait peu mais supporterait au moins pour un défi stupide, regrettant l'absence de Luna avec chaque fibre de son être. Mais tout ça aurait été trop beau, évidemment.

Puis qu'évidemment, elle fut mise en binôme avec Malfoy.


End file.
